Ice
by Fallon Ash
Summary: Missing scene in Antarctica from Fight the Future (MSR)


Title: Ice  
  
Author: Fallon Ash  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully don't belong to me, but to Chris Carter, 10- 13, and probably a whole lot of other people that I've forgot, but most definately not me... Just borrowing...  
  
Summary: The "missing scene" after having left the spaceship in Fight The Future...  
  
Â   
  
*************************************************  
  
Â Mulder wasn't really sure where he was or what had happened. He vaguely  
  
remembered finding Scully but after that all he could recall was lots of  
  
noises and everything was very confusing. As Mulder slowly came to he  
  
noticed that it was cold. Very cold indeed. The next thing he noticed was  
  
two arms that held him tightly. Hmm. He didn't have the strength to open  
  
his eyes. Someone was gently rocking him back and forth. Could it be  
  
Scully? But wasn't she locked up in that. coffin of ice. Slowly his  
  
ability to hear came back to him. He became aware of a sobbing sound  
  
somewhere just behind him. The owner of the arms that held him was crying,  
  
he could feel it with each shuddered breath. He tried to turn around but his  
  
body refused to obey him. His arms and legs were just lying there,  
  
completely limp. Don't think we are going to move anytime soon. Â  Damn  
  
body! Move!   
  
No response.  
  
Mulder felt that he had to check on the person behind him. It is very rude  
  
to lie in a crying person's arms, especially when that person was crying  
  
more and more for every minute. He should be comforting instead of lying  
  
there like some sort of vegetable.  
  
Mulder suddenly felt very tired from the effort of trying to move. Even if  
  
he hadn't moved an inch. He felt his consciousness starting to slip away, no  
  
matter how much he tried to hold on to it. Then everything went black.  
  
*************************************************  
  
When Mulder came to for the second time the sun was still shining. He  
  
wondered about that for a while, until he remembered being in Antarctica.  
  
The sun would shine all day and night long. He was almost in the same  
  
position he had been when he could last remember, but this time the other  
  
person was lying down behind him, spooning him. This wasn't completely  
  
successful since the person behind him was much smaller.  
  
Mulder felt stronger now, than he had before, and slowly convinced his  
  
aching muscles that they would indeed have to turn around, no matter how  
  
much they complained.  
  
As he finally had turned around, he found himself face to face with the most  
  
beautiful sight in the world, Scully. It wasn't a very happy sight, though.  
  
She was lying with the side of her face pressed against the snow, her arms  
  
stiff around him. When he looked at her he could see frozen tears or her  
  
cheeks and her lovely, red hair was like icicles. He gently touched her  
  
face, it was as cold ice.  
  
A little alarmed by this he sat up, nor caring about his protesting muscles,  
  
and gathered her up in his arms. She didn't move at all. Rather scared by  
  
now, he bent over her and watched carefully for any sign of life. Relieved  
  
when he felt her faint breathing he held her close to him, to keep her warm,  
  
to feel her close to him. She was so cold, he wasn't sure she would make it,  
  
but he'd be damned if he gave up when he had gotten this far.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Scully was cold, really cold. She didn't think she had ever been this cold.  
  
Not even when she was let out of that horrible coffin had she been this  
  
cold. What she would give if she could ever be warm again.  
  
She felt Mulder rocking her, his presence at least making it a little bit  
  
better. She managed to open her eyes, though the lashes felt frozen together  
  
from the tears she had shed. When she finally could meet Mulder's piercing  
  
gaze she felt like crying again. When she read the painfully radiant message  
  
in them she knew was visible in her own as well.  
  
Scully knew Mulder could read this as clear as her, when he slowly bent over  
  
and put his mouth to hers. It wasn't a kiss born from sexual attraction, it  
  
wasn't even a kiss born from love, or maybe it was, it was a kiss that said  
  
"If I ever loose you again I will not make it alone." So they kissed for  
  
what seemed like an eternity and yet more. It was a kiss that was born in  
  
desperation, a need to feel the life of the other and a deadly fear of  
  
loosing the other.  
  
*************************************************  
  
When they broke the kiss they still clung to each other as if the world  
  
would end if they didn't. Finally Mulder stood, and pulled Scully with him.  
  
Slowly, slowly they started walking towards the abandoned truck Mulder had  
  
used what seemed like an eternity before.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Give me feedback, pleeeeeeease....!!!!! 


End file.
